


Chasing Glowbugs

by devilinthedetails



Series: Naboo's Queen [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Family, Gen, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Padme watches her nieces chase glowbugs and longs to have her own children one day.
Series: Naboo's Queen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Chasing Glowbugs

Chasing Glowbugs

“I’d like to be a mother one day.” Padme’s voice and eyes were wistful as she watched Ryoo and Pooja dart through the garden grass under a twilit purple sky in pursuit of the flickering yellow taillights of glowbugs, hands outstretched to capture these elusive, luminescent creatures. It was a warm summer night, and Padme was savoring every second of being home from Coruscant during a break between legislative sessions. 

“Being a mother isn’t always easy.” Sola’s smile was wryly affectionate as she gazed at her giggling daughters. “The girls may seem sweet now, but they’re fierce fighting each other.”


End file.
